Locuras de un cibertoiano
by Jack Prime Darby
Summary: mi primer historia publicada denle una oportunidad es un crossever con varios otros programas rated: T nomas por si acaso que aun no se vien lo de los rated no tiene mucho romance nomas un poco al final del capitulo pero no es mucho


**Prime:_ hola soy Jack Prime Darby y esta es la primera historia que publico asi que posiblemente no sea muy buena y no tenga mucho sentido tambien tiendo a ignorar las comas y puntos y mi otorgrafia no es muy buena_**

**_Hollow-Prime: lo que quiere decir es que la historia los puede hacer llorar y no por el drama que no tiene sentido alguno y no sabe como usar comas y puntos su _****_ortografía esta para llorar si ni siquiera sabe como escribirlo_**

**_Prime: este queridos lectores es mi hollow interno Hollow-Prime o HPrime para habreviar me va a ayudar con la historia_**

**_HPrime: date prisa con el disclamey que nos vuelven a demandar_**

**_Prime: ya te dije que no fue mi culpa_**

**_HPrime: fuiste tu el que trato de robar esa moto de la exhibicion de vehículos  
_**

**_Prime: pense que era arcee era igualita y tu me digiste que me subiera para ver si terminavamos en medio de la guerra cibertroiana_**

**_HPrime: detalles detalles_**

**_Prime: bien Transformers Prime y cualquier otra cosa con dueño y derechos de autor que se mencione son de su respectivos propietarios si fuera mio lo mas probable que no me verian asiendo esto y jack Y arcee saldrian juntos jack reviviria a cliffjumper haria un equipo secreto que ayudaria (y tambien los molestaria mucho) a los autobots en secreto con cliff starcream y khnout jack tambien seria mitad cybertroiano y seria decendiente de primus que porcierto es una historia que tengo planeada y posible mente publique aunque sea un capitulo oh y ya estaria la segunda temporada en español_**

**_Prime: bueno dejaremos de quitarles su valioso tiempo y permitiremos que continuen con su lectura_**

**_HPrime: lo que quiere decir es que ya nos vamos a ver transformers prime solo que no quiere que piensen que es un autor despreocupado y tiene tacto cosa de la que yo caresco_**

**_Prime: BASTA /SOMETE A TODA LA CREACION VOLUNTAD/ bien ya que me ocupe de el sigan con su lectura oh si alguien sabe como se dice voluntad en japones que ni mi zampakuto lo sabe y ocupo saberlo_**

* * *

danny: an pasado muchos año desde que cay en ese abujero dimenional fantastico muchas dimenciones por las que viaje lo mejor que con lo que are regresare y solo habran pasado un año y fisica mente solo habre envegecido un año

barriss: entonces te marchas

danny: asi es barris es hora de regresar alfin la vere de nuevo

barriss: que la fuerza te acompañe danny

danny: que la fuerza te acompañe barriss

barriss: o por cierto toma tu tunica asi no sabran quien eres y le agregaras algo de emocion a todo esto

danny: jeje tienes razon barriss te estrañare regresare a vicitarte y para entonces yo creo que ya saldras con anakin despues de lo que hice

barriss: QUE HICISTE DANNY

danny: le deje una carta donde le dices lo que sientes citandolo en este lugar ya deve estar por llegar

barriss: date por muerto

danny: olvidas que soy un vampiro shinso y el jinruiki del jubi no youko y por si fuera poco un dragon slayer y y aun mas importante soy un visard por lo que tecnicamente ya estoy muerto y soy un cybertroiano en otras palabras soy intocable ademas me lo agradeceras dimenciun viajus -un portal para una sola persona aparece- ( si supiera que le corresponde jeje desde que se conocieron ) y ademas no lo olvides ahora soy JACK DARBY KUROSAKI DRAGON SLAYER DE FAIRY TAIL CAPITAN DEL 5 ESCUADRON DEL GOTEI 13 Y MAS IMPORTANTE AUN SOY UN AUTOBOT

- la tierra dimencion nx1 afueras de amiti park -

danny: no a cambiado nada me pregunto si dani estara aqui

- en el centro de la ciudad boooommmm -

skulker: te atrapare niña fantasma

danny(observando de lejos): chatarra

dani: me transformare -no pasa nada- pero que...

skulker: es inutil esa explocion contenia un gas que te impide transformar y usar tus poderes en cualquier forma wahahaha

dani: ayudaaaaa

-derepente una fuerza invicible manda a volar a skulker-

skulker: arg quien fue

danny: largate ahora

Skulker: y si no lo hago que

danny: esto -estiende la mano asia la direccion de dani y el termo fenton que traia sale disparado asu mano y encierra a skulker- te encuentras bien

dani: s-si pero quien eres

danny{finjiendo tristesa} no puedo crerlo me voy por un año y te olvidas de mi

dani: un año eh eso me suena eh un momento eh no no se quien eres

danny: jajajaja igual de despistada que yo jajajaja mejor me quito la capucha que si no aqui nos quedamos -dirije su mano a la capucha y la retira dejando ver un cabello negro y ojos azules- cuanto tiempo dani

dani{emocionada} DANNY -corre y lo abraza- que paso donde estabas por que no respondes responde

danny{azul}: n-no pu-pue-do res-pi-rar

dani: -lo suelta- lo siento es que me emocione te estrañe

danny: yo tambien te estrañe

dani: y que fue lo que paso desapareciste sin dejar rastro

danny: jeje fue muy raro cay en un portal espacial

dani: ahora en español si

danny: jeje termine en otra dimencion un universo alterno vamos as visto la tele ya me as de comprender

dani: si y donde te vas a quedar

danny: pues planeaba quedarme con mis padres

dani: pues yo me estoy quedando hay en tu habitacion y no hay libres tu padre las lleno de no se que cosas

asi que tendrias que compartirla con migo claro si tu quieres (di que si di que si papi di que si di que si) si no me puedo quedar en la sala

danny: (asi que quiere que me quede con ella y me ve como su padre que bueno porque para mi ella es mi hija es bueno saberlo debo agradecerle a snape el enseñarme legermancia oh nunca crei decir eso) de eso nada no te dejare quedarte en la sala ya nos las arreglaremos ademas no tengo ningun problema con compartir el cuarto

dani: (-dando saltos mentalmente- DIJO QUE SI DIJO QUE SI PAPI DIJO QUE SI DIJO QUE SI) pues vamos que as de estar cansado

danny: (jajajajajajaja) no realmente porque no vamos a comer que me muero de hambre (voy a estrañar la de arcee T_T)

dani: si que tal si vamos a la hamburgesa apestosa

danny: si vamos (la comida de arcee T_T)

-en la hamburgesa apestosa-

dani: quiero una cajita apestosa eh es que le voy a dar el jugete a un sobrino

danny: (ya ni tu te lo cres) yo una hamburgesa extra grande con queso extra y mucha mostasa

- en la mesa -

dani: en serio danny no la pedi por el jugete

danny: dani no tienes porque explicarte ademas se que si lo hisiste por eso pero no tiene nada de malo -dice mientras sin que nadie lo vea le pone energon liquido a la hamburgesa

dani: gracias y yo pago esta ves que no as de traer dinero

danny: ok pero la poxima vez yo pago ( jeje voy a tener que aser una de las mejores cosas que mejor se haser robar jeje algo indispensable para un contrabandista como yo o un shinso flojo que odia trabajar o un mago vago o un autobot que no queria ir a misiones al menos que estuviera con su compañara pero en fin que mas da oh podria trabajar de mercenario es el unico trabajo que no me da flojera pero sin Arcee oh si traje mucho oro es bueno ser rico no voy a tener que travajar por un rato y lo mejor es que traje energon para rato)

dani: bien oye mira vienen toker y sam desde que te marchaste me tratan como basura por que cren que fue mi culpa y yo snif tambien lo creia yo creeia que aquel que veia como un padre se habia ido por mi culpa snif

danny: no llores no fue tu culpa y yo tambien te veo como una hija mi pequeña princesa

dani:gracias papi

-entonces llegan toker y sam que no se dan cuenta de danny porque trae la capucha-

sam: mira a quien tenemos aqui pero si es daniela

toker: si te dijimos que no queriamos volver a verte o acabarias mal -dice al momento de sacar un ecto cañon- creo que no te quedo el mensaje claro

sam: si hay que dejarse lo mas claro - le apunta con un ecto cañon - devemos agradecer a skulker por lo que hiso fue de lo mas oportuno que no te puedas transformar y tu el de hai no te metas esto no tiene que ver contigo ella tiene la culpa de que nuestro mejor amigo se fuera deve pagar

-van a disparar el ecto cañon pero el encapuchado se desvanece apareciendo junto a ellos desarmandolos y dice con una voz tan tranquila que asusta porque se siente un gran instinto asesino-

danny: dejadla enpaz y largence

toker:{asustado} tu no tienes nada que ver en esto largate

danny: tengo que ver mas de lo que imaginas - se retira la capucha-

sam: danny eres tu que alegria verte porque la defiendes ella tuvo la culpa de que te fueras cierto

toker: cierto amigo no deverias defenderla dejanos darle su merecido

- lo sigiente que oyen es el tono mas frio que an escuchado uno que presagia un gran dolor y sienten un yoki y un instinto asesino inmenso mientras el raitsu se arremolina a su alrededor y sus ojos azules brillan como los de los cybertroyanos-

danny(con los ojos azul brillante): largence antes de que los mate por dañar a mi hija

- sam y toker salen corriendo -

dani: increible jeje parecia que fueras un asesino a sangre fria que no tendria reparos en matarlos

danny: jeje ( la verdad lo soy despues de todo soy un asesino jeje ya lo sigiente que are sera consegir una tunica blanca y convinar los detalles de los asesinos y los jedi jajaja seria curioso o si debo consegir sangre despues voy al bosque a cazar me comformare con animales por ahora)

-despues de comer -

dani: bien es hora de hirnos vamos a casa

danny: si vamos

- en la recidencia fenton -

dani: ya llege

jack: por que tardaste tanto

maddy: paso algo

dani: bueno skulker me ataco y uso un especie de gas para impedirme transformormar y en la hamburgesa apestosa me encontre con sam y toker

jack: y no te paso nada despues de todo ese par a cambiado mucho

dani: no alguien me defendio

maddy: quien es es un chico es apuesto lo tragiste para que lo conoscamos si esta aqui presentanoslo

jack: si quien es

danny:- apareciendo enfrente en un remolino de fuego y viento como si nada y de la manera mas tranquila - yo ( jeje demaciado tiempo con kakashi )

jack: danny eres tu

danny: no soy madara uchija (siempre quise decir eso jeje aunque daria mas gracia si supieran quien es) claro que soy yo quien mas podria se tan guapo

maddy: pero como

danny: yo es una larga historia la vercion rapida es que termine en otra dimencion un año en otra dimencion ( bueno dimenciones porlo que para mi fue muchos años en especial en la primera ya en las demas cuando ya sabia como viajr por las dimenciones regularmente serian unos veinte años jeje y pude regresar de tal manera que solo ubieran pasado un año pero no antes de vicitar otras dimenciones para aprender mas obtener el rinengan el sharingan magia aprender kung fu y no olvidemos mi preciado raitsu y muchas cosas mas pero me sorprende que siempre me comvirtiera en un recien nacido o naciera hay y perdiera la memoria para recuperarla en un momento de nececidad como en uno de mis viages faboritos jeje criado como hijo de shifu y hermano de tigresa jeje recupere la memoria cuando habian atrapado a todos y yo no podia haser nada jeje desde entonces fui conocido como EL DRAGON PLATEADO PRIME oh si que buenos tiempos pero nada se compara como en mi primer viaje donde conoci a los autobots y resulto que en esa dimencion era decendiente de primus y me volvi un cybertroiano capas de tomar forma humana o era al reves? nunca me quedo muy claro)

jack: y donde te quedaras

dani: ya hablamos de eso y se podria quedar con migo despues de todo es su habitacion

maddy: pues ya esta arreglado pero por ahora solo hay una cama asi que la tendran que compartir despues de todo tenicamente es tu hija

dani: si

danny:(jajajajaja mi mama tiene razon pero en algo se equivoca) no mama te equivocas no tecnicamente para mi dani es mi hija

jack:( oh mi hijo ya tiene hija y aun no a de tener ni siquiera novia ) pues ya vayanse a su cuarto que ya es tarde y deven estar cansados

- en el cuarto -

danny: entonces tu te quedas en la cama y yo en el piso

dani: pero yo

danny: sin peros tu descansa

dani: buenas noches papi

dani: buenas noches hija

-en el bosque-

danny: hora de cazar huele a conejo y despues un vaso de energon y despues al serenitei a acabar el papeleo es bueno que este conectado con todas las dimenciones que si no no se cuanto habria a mi regreso parece que cuando firmo uno llegan 100000

- al dia sigiente -

dani: danny donde estas

danny: -entrando por la ventana- aqui jeje esque no acostumbro dormir mucho (una pequeña recarga y listo)

dani: pues hoy es domingo asi que no tengo clases oye danny tu iras a la escuela verdad

danny: (kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso) eh yo

dani: andale di que si si -mirada de cachoorro- siiiiiii

danny: ( nooooo esa mirada nooooo eso deberia ser un kinjutsu ) -suspiro- esta bien hire ( la edad que tengo y voy a ir a la escuela humillante )

dani: siiiiiiiiiiiii

danny: ya bueno mejor parate

dani: pero es muy temprano

danny: temprano son las 8 eso no es temprano

dani: ¡LAS 8 COMO ME DESPERTE TAN TEMPRANO!

danny: ya es tarde si no te parsr ahora mismo mañana te despierto a la 1 de la madrugada con un cubetazo de agua fria entendido

-dani se para como rayo agarra su ropa y se va al baño y despues de diez minutos regresa-

danny: (jajajaja tou-san tenia razon es mas divertido estar en el otro lado de la amenaza jajajaja claro que al ser vampiros arderia horrible lo bueno que cuando recupere mi forma cybertroiana perdi esa debilidad)

dani: listo y que haremos

danny: entrenar nos vemos en el bosque en diez minutos -desaparese

-en el bosque-

danny: (esto sera entretenido no creen jubi zanegetsu )

jubi: (ya te e dicho que me llames primus ya que fuy yo quien se combirtio en la parte dominate despues de que se uniera a ti y yo me fucionara con el y si sera divertido jeje aber cuanto aguanta jack)

zangetsu: (no creeo que mucho)

HICHI: (cierto no durara mucho no tardes mucho que es noche de pelicula)

zangetsu (si cual toco hoy)

HICHI: (pokemon heroes otra vez veremos a latias-chan)

jack: (SIIIIIIIIII genial)

zangetsu: (genial)

jack: (ya biene veamos que susede)

dani: danny que haremos

jack: entrenar y porfavor llamame jack ese es mi nombre ahora y tienes que quitarme este cascabel por cualquier medio atacame con la intencion de matarme o no lo lograras

dani: esta bien me transfomare -se transforma- que pasa no te transformaras

jack: perdi mi mitad fantasma cuando viaje por las dimeciones

dani: en ese caso esto sera facil

-entonses dani se abalansa y le da una serie de golpes que son fasilmente esquibados entoses se aleja y lansa ectorayos que son desviados con un solo dedo-

jack: mi turno-su brazo se transforma en una pistola como las de arcee -(me encanta mi habilidad de copiar armas y poder usarlas tambien en forma humana) fuego -dispara una rafaga de rayos lazer- que eso es todo lo que tienes

dani: grr - se enoja y usa su lamento fantasma a todo poder el cual jack absorbe con una espada - imposible

jack: jeje nada es imposible para mi_** REFLEJA CON EL BRILLO DE LA LUNA**** ZANGETSU**_- la espada brrilla y regresa el lamento fantasma diez veces mas fuerte probocando que dani se destranforme - descansa y en diez minutos comensara el entrenamiento (jeje de todas maneras no esperaba que lo lograra esta prueba esta diseñada para equipos pero fue divertido **KUKUKUKU**)

jack: empesaras con unos calentamientos 100 vueltas al claro 100 lagartijas abdominales y sentadillas

dani: (esto es el calentamiento) s-si

-va a empesar pero jack la detiene-

jack: espera _**magia de gravedad: campo gravitacional ju**_ listo ahora tu cuerpo pesa diez veces mas

dani: ape-nas pued-o mo-ver-me

jack: asi el resultado sera mayor ah y no te puedes transformar volvere en un rato

-desaparece sin dejar rastro y reaparece en su cuarto-

jack: _**COMUNICACION dimensional**_ **arcee puedes oirme**

arcee: **fuerte y claro compañero ya has regresado a tu dimencion**

jack: **si voy a abrir el portal para que puedan venir cuando construya la maquina que dijo rachet**

arcee: **si cariño apurate o y como esta mi nueva hija yo quiero conoserla**

jack: _**bien la estoy tortu digo entrenado **_

arcee: _**bien ahora tengo que regresar que descubrimos un deposito increible de energon en una de las dimenciones que estubiste antes justo abajo de esa escuela de magia y al parecer por la magia del lugar se regenera y es mas poderoso que el energon normal y tengo que hacer una mision de exploracion**_

jack: _**si amor nos vemos -corta la conexion-**_

continuara o no?

* * *

_**Prime: hola de nuevo HPrime esta con rachet en este momento esta indispuesto jeje asi que Optimus me ayudara en esta ocasion**_

_**Optimus: primero que nada daremos a conocer algunas costumbres y habilidades de jack(danny) lee la mente a cada rato sin importarle la pribacidad le pone energon a todo ataca a pobres y indefensos inocentes ciudadanos para alimentarse de su sangre y energon y luego les borra la memoria tiene la capacidad de copiar cualquier arma y usarla en cualquier momento y sus formas veiculos estan echas de tecnologia cibertroiana y tambien humana principalmente de las indistrias starck**_

_**Prime: gracias Optimus ahora algunos se habran dado cuenta que hay algunas menciones de pasada de alguna juego o anime que no se profundizo ni especifico asi que los reto a adivinar cuales son eso esto dejen reviews**_


End file.
